<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>poetically ice skating by CobraOnTheCob</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899812">poetically ice skating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob'>CobraOnTheCob</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffcember 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Ice Skating, hockey player Zuko, ice skater Katara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An ice skater and a hockey player, and their first meeting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffcember 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>poetically ice skating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Zuko and I being more alike than you think? yeah...ahahahaha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Zuko would stop waxing poetry on how beautiful Katara was...well consider the world to be ending.</p><p>Scratch that, even if the world was ending, he’d still be showering her with praise.</p><p>The world was not ending right now, though, so he could still be a downpour of love for her.</p><p>Her dance on the ice is what ensnared his heart - he and Sokka were training together to work out strategies for their hockey team, when Katara got on the ice and danced around them easily. Sokka took that as training to keep up with an agile and speed oriented skater, but Zuko felt like he’d been bowled over by an enemy player, all from the way she smirked at her brother to her eyes glittering with a challenge.</p><p>Katara skated faster than Sokka, and easily outmaneuvered her brother. She taunted him, spun out of his way just in time, and encouraged her brother to try something similar. When Sokka slipped and fell, she skated in tight circles around him before helping him up, darting away when Sokka tried to lunge at her for making him fall. </p><p>She then skated up to him, grabbed his hands, and for a second she pulled him into a pair skating maneuver where she nearly made herself parallel to the ice before lifting herself back up and letting go of his hands. She raised her brows and made the universal “come at me” motion. He chased after her and tried to match her movements even with all the hockey gear on him. </p><p>They fell for each other that day, but didn’t know it then. It took them months before either of them realized they loved each other, and a few more months to work up the courage to tell the other they loved them.</p><p>And now, Zuko would always be there for Katara’s ice skating tournaments, and she’d be there for his games. They’d wait for the other with a strong hug and a gentle forehead press, before going somewhere more private to give congratulatory or consolatory kisses, depending on what happened.</p><p>And when practice is over, they’ll be chasing each other, dancing with each other, or moving in sync on the ice, a hockey player and an ice skater teaching each other agility, power, and teamwork. </p><p>It’s beautiful, really. A hockey player with the agility of an ice skater, and an ice skater with a hockey player’s willingness for risky moves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i can't stop being a fan of Katara but i'm never getting off this train (and neither will Zuko lbr)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>